Underdog MUGEN Wiki
Welcome to the Underdog MUGEN Wiki None of the same old Ryus and Kyos here.....this is a MUGEN wiki database that aims to record as many conversions of material from obscure and/or 'unappreciated' games as possible. This includes "bootleg" games as well as legitimate ones. Duh Rules (which I stole from someone else) Games based on cartoons, made in flash, or games that are obscure installments of well-known fighting game franchises do not count as obscure games. There are exceptions, but I'll review such cases (similar to Golden Axe The Duel). That counts because most Golden Axe fans don't know of its existence alongside the cast of the game being 99% completely new characters never seen in another installment in the series. Things like a Mortal Kombat handheld port don't count, nor does Street Fighter The Movie (which is actually very well-known, just not as much as the most popular ones). Characters like Ryu showing up in a completely obscure bootleg game is okay as long as it's clearly described it's not a standard version. Most Recent Releases Tasha from SD Fighters (see One-Hit Wonders ) Games 3 Count Bout Alien Challenge (星宿会战) Asura Series (Asura Blade/Asura Buster) (アシュラブレード / アシュラバスター -エターナルウォーリアーズ-) Battle Blaze (バトルブレイズ) Battle K-Road (バトルクロード) Battle Master: Kyuukyoku no Senshitachi (バトルマスター究極の戦士たち 攻略) Battle Monsters (バトルモンスターズ) Blandia (ブランディア) Blood Warrior (大江戸ファイト) Body Blows series (Body Blows/ Body Blows Galactic) Brutal Paws of Fury Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness (サイバーボッツ) Daraku Tenshi (堕落天使) Doomsday Warrior (対決！！ブラスナンバーズ) Dragon Master (용주인) Dragoon Might (ドラグーンマイト) Eternal Champions Fight Fever (왕중왕) Fightin' Spirit Fighting Masters (ファイティング マスターズ) Fight 'N' Jokes Game: Funaki Masakatsu: Hybrid Wrestler (船木誠勝 ハイブリッド・レスラー 闘技伝承) Golden Axe: The Duel (ゴールデンアックス・ザ・デュエル) Groove On Fight (グルーヴオンファイト 豪血寺一族３) Hiryu no Ken series (飛龍の拳) Joy Mech Fight (ジョイメカファイト) Kaiser Knuckle 'series' (カイザーナックル) Game: Kizuna Encounter (風雲スーパータッグバトル) Martial Champion (マーシャルチャンピオン) Martial Masters (形意拳) Mutant DNA (뮤턴트 DNA) Mutant Fighter/Death Brade Ninja Master's -Haoh Ninpo Cho- (ニンジャマスターズ ～覇王忍法帳～) Outlaws of the Lost Dynasty (水滸演武) Pit Fighter Power Moves (パワーアスリート) Pretty Fighter (制服伝説プリティファイター) Primal Rage Primal Rage 2 Rabbit (羅媚斗) Ragnagard (神凰拳) Red Earth (ウォーザード) Schmeiser Robo (シュマイザーロボ) Shadow Fighter Shadow: War of Succession Shogun Warriors (富士山バスター) Spectral Vs. Generation (スペクトラルVSジェネレーション) Stardust Suplex Strip Fighter 2 (ストリップファイター2) Superior Soldiers (パーフェクトソルジャーズ) Survival Arts (サバイバルアーツ) Tattoo Assassins Tough Guy (格鬥悍將) The Eye Of Typhoon (極超豪拳) The Killing Blade The Queen of Duelist (ザ・クイーン・オブ・デュエリスト) Toki Denshou - Angel Eyes (闘姫伝承) Tuff E Nuff (デッドダンス) Twin Goddesses Ultra Vortek Urban Champion Violence Fight (バイオレンスファイト) Violent Vengeance - The Universe Hero (宇宙英雄 / 우주영웅) Way of the Warrior Yie Ar Kung Fu (イー・アル・カンフー) Beat Em Ups Arabian Fight Armored Warriors Battle Circuit Big Fight - Big Trouble In The Atlantic Ocean Hachoo Iron Commando Knights of the Round Knights of Valour Knights of Valour: Super Heroes Knights of Valour 2 Knights of Valour 2: New Legend Knights of Valour 3 Knights of Valour: Seven Spirits Metamoqester Metamorphic Force Monster Maulers Nekketsu Oyako Oriental Legend Robo Army Rushing Beat series Sonic Blast Man The Gladiator Undercover Cops Vigilante Violent Storm Combat Sport Games Top Ranking Stars Bootleg Fighting Games Kart Fighter (瑪莉快打) Top Fighter 2000 MK VIII (最强格斗2000 MK VIII) Bootleg Beat Em Ups Titenic Unofficial Games Dong Dong Never Die Million Knights Vermillion OpenMortal Misc One Hit Wonders- namely characters who aren't organized because they're the sole conversion of their source. Games that have yet to receive a conversion Guidelines Template for game entries Template for character entries Category:Browse